The Angel of Slatina: OneShots
by Calla Mae
Summary: Escaping Thanos' control Elara flees to Earth and finds herself free for the first time in her life. She must learn how to live in this new world, making new friends and enemies, falling in love. But with the threat of her father's mad quest to wipe out half the universe, will she lose it all? OC/story idea
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I formed by never actually got around to writing and I was hoping, if any readers are interested in ya'lls opinion. My OC Elara is an alien from a race I created called the Kameel, who can change their coloring like a chameleon to blend into their surroundings, or appear as another race. It's the familiar story of Thanos destroys half her planet, takes her as an adopted daughter and trains her to be an assassin. However, I didn't want just another Gamora type – which is my comfort zone, a tough emotionless badass you watch slowly grow soft. Instead I wanted to have Elara be soft hearted and kind, and her being a badass is more the after thought.

I have her entire story drafted from when Thanos finds her, his particular fondness for her and the fact that she is quite possibly the strongest of his children due to the enhancements he gives her but fighting just isn't in her nature. And then her time on Earth leading up to Infinity War when she sees her father again.

The part of her story that I'm not set on is her significant other, because I am the worlds more reluctant romantic who loves writing love stories. And this is where you guys come in, if anyone's even interested in this idea to care enough to let me know. I have a few characters I can see myself writing for and each one brings out something different in Elara and takes her down a different path. So I'm gonna list them and briefly showcase the heart of the relationship.

1\. Bucky. This was my original idea of these two assassins being soft for each other, him really liking how sweet she is, and just the comfort and safety between them. But I'm just so, meh, about him that it's why I haven't written it. But if people want it I will, because they do complete each other very nicely and I did plan some very sweet moments that will tug all of the heartstrings. Such as him teaching her how to dance, and him falling for her because she keeps following him out of nothing more than to make sure he's okay.

2\. Maria Hill. Two boss ass babes taking on the world together, and them just having the biggest heart eyes for each other.

3\. Sam Wilson. I don't know about romantically but he's been my favorite since he showed up. He'd be so endeared by her innocence even though she's clearly got issues from her time as Thanos' soldier, and as he is quite the talker she loves listening to his stories.

4\. Rocket. This is the least developed one (and maybe the weirdest) and would change her story a little, she'd never go to Earth and instead just escape from Thanos possibly meeting the Guardians on Nowhere in the first movie. But it'd be shy, he'd be wary and mean because he's too guarded to let her in, but she's warm and kind and they just fall very sweetly in love.

5\. Eric Savin. If you don't recognize the name it's okay he's basically an extra from Iron Man 3, but I love his actor so I noticed his character. He'd end up turning into another OC. I'd keep him as the bad guy, his job is to get close to Elara to get her away from Tony, and in the process falls a little too much for her. So that by the end of the movie when he 'dies' I'm gonna have him heal his body but not his mind so he doesn't remember any part of who he used to be, he doesn't know who she is, all he knows is he loves her. He'd be closer to his comic book counterpart in that he'd be a cyborg, but because he doesn't remember anything he has his own level of innocence and they pretty much learn the world together.

6\. Everett Ross. Because I love Martin Freeman so why not. She starts off with the Avengers but after the Accords, through reasons not important to this, ends up with Ross. She goes with him on assignments, is there for all of Black Panther, and is very protective of her small human (because she's taller than him). And it's another one where he's endeared by her but more because he knows how strong she is even though she herself is very gentle.

That's for the most part it. A few honorable mentions: I could see her and Steve being super cute, but he's got Sharon (who I do not like in the movies). I really wanted to do Okoye but they gave her a husband so there went that, I considered M'baku but there's very little to work with at the moment. I adore Heimdall and Nick Fury and would consider them as well. And if there's anyone else I'm forgetting (because there's a lot of characters) please feel free to mention them I might add them to my list.

If anyone is interested in this please let me know what you think, if there's anyone in particular you like her with that you think could make for an interesting read. I am all ears. Thank you very much reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I tallied the votes and Bucky won, so that is the direction I will take the main story with Elara (that I am very excited about, because even though Bucky isn't my favorite I kind of fell in love with her and just how cute and well suited they end up being) Although I'll warn you now, maybe don't get attached (although I dare you not to, they seriously might be my favorite pairing I've 'written' because in my head they're so adorable).

But there was interest in some of the other characters as well, so I'm going to make this a series of one shots and show how different she is with each character. Also you'll be getting different pieces of her past that I'll only allude to in the main story: with Rocket you'll get the most about her history with Thanos, with Maria or Ross you'll get the most about her time on Earth during times I'm skipping (such as where the title Angel of Slatina comes from).

I'm gonna get the first two chapters of the main story uploaded tomorrow, as I'm writing this. There's a new development to Elara's character (mainly her relationships) that I am very excited about and you see briefly in chapter one. It'll be the same title, same summary, because I'm very unoriginal. But I hope to see some of there, but as always thank you for reading.

Also, if there are any other characters you'd like to see a oneshot of Elara with let me know and I can make it happen.


End file.
